


印入眼簾的紅 Seeing Red

by leeon (siyuko)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Broken vow, BxB Smut, M/M, Male reader x Kankri Vantas, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, male reader - Freeform, 中文翻譯, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyuko/pseuds/leeon
Summary: 防雷警告：本文包含BL和肉。如果這不在你的守備範圍，請不要繼續閱讀。在Kankri搞失蹤了好幾天後，你的朋友Porrim請你去查看他的狀況。當你到達他家，你所發現的事情完全出乎你預料之外，但遠比你所能想到的還要來的好。





	印入眼簾的紅 Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seeing Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983651) by Anonymous. 



> 原作者表明本文並沒有根據troll的特殊生理習性去描寫。 _(譯：大概是指肉的部分。)_ 讀者視角是男性和人類。
> 
>  _譯者補充：_  
>  攻受是明確的 **男性讀者視角 x Kankri** 。主角和Porrim是moirail關係的背景設定。  
> 根據標籤，有類似ABO的熱潮期設定(但相對沒那麼嚴重的？)，還有(理所當然的)打破了Kankri的獨身主義宣言。  
> 最後，內文中的角色內心話以『』取代原文的斜體字。  
> 以上。

「拜託你了，(M/N)？」Porrim請求你。「我真的很擔心Kankri；已經將近一個禮拜沒有人看過他了，而他甚至不回我訊息！」你的盟伴(moirail)擔心地在她的客廳裡來回踱步，而你仰臥在她的沙發上，因為她對那位多話的變異血色troll的擔心給予她一些慰藉。

「所以為什麼 **你** 不去看看他呢，Por？」你將自己更深的埋進罷占了Porrim大部分客廳空間的絨毛沙發裡。「為什麼是我？好好的一天，那傢伙甚至不能忍受和我待在同一個空間裡十分鐘；是什麼讓你認為如果他有什麼問題他會想和我說的？」

「我比那孩子更了解他自己；我知道他並不討厭你。」Porrim瞇起眼睛，因為你的固執正用銳利的眼神戳你，「現在，給我去關心一下Kankri。」

你發出埋怨的聲音，將你的身體重心放到腳上。「好吧。」你走到門口，「但如果他殺了我，我會變成鬼魂回來騷擾你。」當她因此將抱枕丟向你，你笑出聲。

*

Kankri的巢穴距離城市之外好幾英里，被環繞在連綿起伏的山丘和樹林之間。那是一個可以說是很普通的建築；典型的外觀設計下，它被塗上平整的淺灰色。唯一讓它和其他巢穴區分開來的是印入你眼簾掛在窗戶上的糖果蘋果紅窗簾。『嗯？這有些奇怪。』你思索，『他通常在早些時候就會把窗簾拉開……那是不是真 **出了** 什麼問題？』

你走過小徑，站到大門前。你伸手要敲門但動作有些遲疑，『你可以的(M/N)，只要不做出任何可能促使一場演說發生的言論一切都會相安無事的。』你敲了敲門，在門吱呀作響的被打開時揚起眉毛。

「Kankri？」你呼喚他，開始感到擔心。沒有人回應。「Kankri，我要進來了。」你踏進室內。

巢穴很暗，讓你正在增長的清單上新增另一條令人擔憂的理由。你瞇起眼睛，困惑於troll連一點回應都沒有。『他在哪裡？』有什麼從你背後在地上拖過，你轉身過去。你撞見一個深色影子在門口徘徊；你注意到凌亂的髮型和一對小短角的輪廓。『那是——？』

「Kankri？」你緩緩問出口。

那人形吐出嘶嘶的一口氣，「(M/N)？」『那是Kankri的聲音。但有什麼…不太對勁。』「你在這裡做什麼？」

「Porrim找我來看看你。他說你已經搞失蹤了好幾天。」你走近他 ，「想要解釋下為什麼嗎？」

Kankri的瞳孔沐浴在從窗簾隙縫鑽出的朦朧光線中微微閃爍著。「如果我必須。」他輕蔑地說，「但不是在這裡；如果我們需要有這樣的一場談話，那要配著咖啡，像個文明人。」

*

就像他的演說，Kankri泡咖啡的速度快過你認識的任何人。感覺只是片刻之後，他就隔著餐桌在你對面坐下了，有些焦急地透過他鮮紅色杯子的杯緣注視著你。你喝了一口你的那杯咖啡。

「所以說，Kanny，」他看著你的眼神帶著期盼，「為什麼你這幾天都像在搞自閉呢？」

他深吸了一口氣，「我想最好的解釋是，我最近感覺都不像自己了。」在他話語間，你的眼神快速的掃過了他的外表；Kankri平時只是捲曲的毛髮現在是徹頭徹尾的一團亂，他一般顯得蒼白的灰色肌膚此時更是微微帶著淡紅色的紅暈。他的瞳孔放大、呼吸沉重。

「所以，你是生病了？」你有些惱怒地說，「你至少可以告訴Porrim；她會很樂意過來照顧你的。」

Kankri的肩膀緊繃起來，「不！」他大喊出聲，又立刻用手摀住他的嘴巴。

你揚起眉毛，「Kankri。」他不情願地對上你的視線。「你還有什麼沒告訴我。」

他放下他的手到膝蓋上去。「並沒有什麼…不正常的。我想這在我的年紀挺普遍的。只是一些大部分需要等待它自己過去的事情，雖然我認為有些人會選擇與一名同伴做…某種活動…來緩和他們的症狀。」Kankri語氣一頓，像在思考某些事情。「你知道的，這不是個糟糕的主意。雖然我的人生選擇確實讓這成為一個更加困難的決定——」『不。我不是來這裡聽演講的。』「我猜這確實帶出了一些以前從未加以考慮的問題，不過…」『是時候讓他結束了。』

「Kankri。」你的語氣冰冷又嚴厲。讓troll閉上了他的嘴，目光直視著你。「你必須要告訴我你 **究竟** 發生了什麼事。 **現在** 。」

他張開嘴想要回答發出的卻是一個軟綿綿的呻吟聲。他瞪大了眼意識到他剛剛做了什麼。「我、我很抱…」

你的眉頭帶著懷疑的皺起，「認真的？這就是讓你這整週搞得一團糟的原因？」你傾身向前打趣他，「Kanny，難道你 **欲求不滿** 了？」

他看起來幾乎像受到冒犯，「好吧！我，嗯…」但他心虛地低下頭看著自己的雙腿。

你大笑出聲，「我的天哪，這實在是他媽的可笑！」他瞪視著你，「獨身主義者因為欲求不滿而憂愁！」

「這並不是我的錯！所有在我年紀的troll都會陷入熱潮的！」他憤怒的從椅子上蹣跚向前想要站起，但在下一刻急劇地吸了一口氣停下動作。

「熱潮？」你的疑問中帶著小心。『他媽的；他肯定很心酸，他的身體想要的一切就是被安撫下來，但他的精神使他不這麼做，』你在心裡想著。

「對。」他往後靠回椅背上，在他的動作間嘶嘶喘著氣。「相信我，這絕對沒有它聽起來的令人愉快。」

「我相信它令人難受，」你瞇起眼睛，注意到他手臂輕微的動作和微乎其微的呼吸變化。「Kankri。」你語氣堅定而嚴厲，他頃刻間睜大眼睛的看著你。「把手放到桌上。」

他嗚咽著從桌子底下抽出手，把它們放在木頭桌面上。你無法從他指尖上沾染到的紅色液體帶來的輕微反光中移開你的視線。「拜託…」他喘聲說。

「拜託，什麼？」你語帶嘲弄。「說你最擅長的話，Kanny。」

「你知道那句諺語：『行動勝於雄辯』？」當你點頭，Kankri接續。「我想讓我的行動為我發聲，如果這樣可以？」

「嗯…可以，我想？」你回答，警惕的注視著他顫抖著站起身。

Kankri繞過桌子，走向你。他停在你面前，傾身用他的唇抓住了你的。在Kankri輕輕的抓住你的手腕帶著你的雙手環抱住他的腰的同時你睜大了眼。他捧住你的後腦勺，唇在你的唇上摩娑的同時指尖纏繞在你一縷縷短髮之間。

你向後退開，「Kankri，你搞什麼？」很快地鬆開你的雙手。

他向你翻了個白眼，「我以為這讓我的請求明示得夠清楚了。」他將一條腿橫跨過你的膝蓋好讓他跨坐在你身上。「我想要你。」他嘆息道，「持續的熱潮令人 **難以忍受** 。」他抿嘴一笑，看向正在角落充電的筆電的表情像在思考些什麼。「我原本其實正考慮傳訊息給Cronus；我想至少他對於和我來一發應該不會有什麼意見。」他飽含情慾的棕色眼睛觸及你的眼，讓你沒辦法移開視線。「但接著你就來了，這讓我突然意識到我要的是什麼。我不需要Cronus；我要的是你。我需要的是 **這個** 。」Kankri將他的屁股壓在你腿上，在你硬起來的尺寸隔著布料蹭過他的隱密處時呻吟出聲。

你清楚的意識到你朋友的現狀的同時，你睜大了眼，「Kankri，」他開始在你的下巴上落下一個個柔軟的吻，「Kanny，你並不想要這麼做…」

他突然向後退開就像突然被火燙到一般，眼神認真地注視著你。「我知道我想要的是什麼。我一直都知道我真正想要的是什麼，」他語調慍怒，將近低吼。「我過得很好；我到處去宣揚獨身主義的價值，但是，每當我看見你我總是想著我想要你在我們獨處時對我做些什麼。」他帶著愛意的將一隻手穿過你的髮間觸碰你。「如果這段熱潮至少能夠帶來一件好事，我希望那會是被你幹。」

你的思緒在旋轉，『他想要你？』你無力地將一隻手放在你的臉上。「Kankri，這在我看來，我們有三個選擇。」他好奇的微微一歪頭，「選擇一：我離開來避免你讓我做出某些你會後悔的事。」他張開嘴想要反駁，但因為你嚴厲的眼神閉上嘴，「選擇二：我們來一發，就到足夠你度過你的熱潮的程度，我就離開，然後我們永遠都不再提起它。」你嘆氣，「或是選擇三：我留下來。我會幫助你度過熱潮，然後待在你身邊。我們不回到過去忽視對方的時候；我們去嘗試，嗯…戀侶(matesprit)之類的東西。」

Kankri的眼睛睜大了，他坐在你的大腿上注視著你。然後他笑了，你的心融化了。他傾身再一次將他的唇壓向你的。在他牢牢將他的唇貼在你的唇上不放前，他向後退到足夠他喃喃出聲的距離，「拜託了，就選擇三。」

你的唇在磨蹭Kankri的唇的同時彎成一個微笑。你溫柔的用你的舌舔拭他的下唇，並在他為你張開他的雙唇時將之伸進他的口中。你的舌纏繞上他的，在你親吻他的時候在他的上顎和後排的尖牙上嬉戲。你的手拂過他的背落在他的後腰上，將他拉近你。

你中斷了這個吻，看著Kankri欣喜的笑容，才低下頭開始毫無節制的在他的脖頸上落下吻。當他宛如啜泣的發出柔軟細碎的呻吟聲，你停頓了下才繼續針對他的敏感點。啃咬和吸允，你的唇在他的咽喉上徘徊，留下許多來自你的吻痕。他將一條腿滑進你的大腿內側，在你襲擊他的脖頸時跨坐在你的大腿上。他的臀部在他急躁的在你的腿上磨蹭的同時抽搐著。一隻手滑過你的背後鑽進你的髮絲間，動作柔和的將你從他的脖頸上拉開。他帶著懇求的表情注視著你。

你將你的唇壓上他的勾起一個明顯帶有某種意味的笑容，緊緊抱緊他的站起身，帶著他通往臥室。


End file.
